Saddened Times
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: no summary. For HeavyMetalSlasher.


This is a story that I decided to do for HeavyMetalSlasher, and I know the beginning is kind of dark….its midnight lol.

I own no one besides my oc's and everyone else…well belongs to themselves basically.

KATY's POV

I was awoken by the phone in the kitchen. I groaned and sat up looking at the clock.

_3 AM. Great,_ I thought. The only person I would know that was up this early is Ryah, and that's when she's trying to gather a speech for her graduation. I was thinking that she called me for help.

I got out of the bed and put my robe on quickly as I was walking down the steps. I stopped in front of the kitchen. I looked at the caller ID. _Why is Matt calling me at 3 AM? _I thought. Of all the times for my boyfriend to call, it had to be now.

I picked up the phone just as my voicemail came on. "Matt, 3 AM? Really?"

"Sorry I woke you up babe." He sounded stressed out. "I don't have Ryah's number and I needed it."

"Why do you need her number at 3 in the morning?" I asked, annoyed that I wasn't getting any sleep.

"Will you just give me her number I swear I will have Ryah explain everything later," Matt pleaded.

"Ok." I gave him Ryah's number. "Thanks." And he hung up.

I groaned and set the phone back on the receiver. I was wondering what was going on.

RYAH's POV

I was so busy, trying to get everything prepared for my speech. I was speaking in front of the entire college senior class plus the parents. I was chosen to do the speech.

I was shocked when the phone rang. Nobody was up at 3 AM, except for me. I looked over at my roommate and best friend, Miranda. I chuckled when she shifted in the bed mumbling, "Get the damn phone, Ryah."

I got up and looked at the phone. I picked it up and saw the caller ID. _Private number. Interesting, _I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I walked out the door so I didn't wake Miranda up.

"Ryah, it's Matt," he started.

"How the heck did you get my number?" I chuckled.

"I got it from Katy. She's not a morning person," he said.

"It's like 3 am." I said laughing. But I noticed that the line got deathly quiet. "Matt?" I whispered. Something was wrong.

"You've got to get down to my house because I got to tell you something," he said. He was getting upset.

"It's not something you can tell me over the phone?" I asked. "Cause I got to work on my speech and get some sleep for my afternoon classes."

"No, it's really serious. I can't tell you over the phone." He hung up on me and I groaned. I walked back to my bedroom. I grabbed my jacket and looked back at Miranda, who woke up a little.

"Where are you going, Ry?" Miranda asked, sleepily.

"Matt got my phone number from Katy and called me. He's really upset. I got to go down there and see what happened," I walked out the door and into the cool night. _Whatever you have to tell me better be important._

I got onto my bike and started the long trek down to Matt's place. The reason that I had the bike is because of air issues. I didn't want to breathe in all that gas. It was not worth it.

I got there about 5 minutes later and saw Matt sitting outside of his house. For some reason I was smelling smoke but I chalked that up to a barbecue grill that I got for him last year. I thought he was making burgers. I sat down next to him.

"Ok, I am here, so tell me what happened," I asked.

"There was an incident," he started shakily.

"What happened? You can tell me," I said.

"I was on my way home from the bar and I saw smoke," he said.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Over towards Jeff's place," he said.

"And?" I didn't see what the big deal was. He was probably doing what I thought Matt was doing. Eating outside.

"I think his house….." he started.

"…..is on fire." I finished slowly.

He nodded. I could see that he was upset. I rubbed his back slowly trying to figure out what to do. Katy clicked into my mind. I had to call her cause she was his girlfriend and I knew he would want me to call him.

"I'm gonna call Katy," I said as I got up. I got my phone out and called Katy.

KATY's POV

The phone rang again, I got up and ran downstairs thinking it was Matt wanting to tell me why he wanted Ryah's number. I was losing sleep to these phone calls. Ryah was calling me this time.

I picked up the phone and immediately said, "Ryah I hope you have an explanation for why Matt wanted your number."

"Yea I pretty much do," she said.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Jeff's house burned down," she said.

"WHAT!?" I was fully awake now. "ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yea," she said sadly.

"I'm coming down there," I said. Our mother, Brenda came in and said, "Katy, who was that?"

"Ryah," I said. "One of our friend's houses burned down and I gotta go down there."

"Are you sure?" she looked at the clock which showed three-thirty am.

"Yes, mom I do." I walked past her and opened the door and walked out into the cool morning air. I got in my car and started towards Matt's place. I was worried for Ryah, I know that she had a quite a friendship with Jeff and I was Matt's girl. Of course I would be there. I pulled up to Matt's place and I screamed out the window, "Ryah! Get over here!"

She walked over and I got out of the car and immediately hugged her. She had tear stains on her and I knew this situation had to be killing her. I looked past her and I saw that Matt was in dismay. I let go of Ryah and I ran down the driveway and up the sidewalk to where he was.

I sat down beside him and I whispered, "You called him right?"

"Yea, I did a few minutes ago. I have to go get him."

"You want me to go with you?" I whispered.

"Sure." He got up and walked to his car and I followed.

RYAH's POV

I watched Katy and Matt walking to his car. I went inside and sat down on his couch wondering where our lives got so complicated. I felt bad for him. I got up and started drinking my diet soda I left over here. A few hours later, I fell asleep. That of course wasn't long till I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Katy standing over me with a worried look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Matt ran off," she looked worried.

"Why did he run off?" I asked.

"Cause Jeff ran off," she said. What?

"Come with me." I ran out of the house with Katy taking off into the backyard. "Matt? Where are you?"

No answer.

I was about to panic when I saw him wave us over. He was standing over in the woods. Only I didn't know if he caught Jeff or not. There was a huge bush in the way.

"Did you find him?" I said.

"Yea I found him but he really doesn't wanna see anyone right now," he said. As I walked closer I could hear heavy breathing. I pushed the bush back. My throat hitched at what I saw….this sight was so heartbreaking to decide, guys believe me.

He was lying on the ground, in Matt's arms. I don't even wanna think about what happened next. He looked up at me and…..boom!...instant tears. I wanted to just kill whatever karma caused this to happen.

I got down on the ground and sat down next to Matt. I started crying a little cause of the situation. It was shitty, believe me but I had to let him know that I was not gonna leave him whatever it takes.

I looked at Matt and Katy. They got the message cause they walked back to the house. I knew Matt was watching us from his window so I turned and made the, "GO AWAY!" motion. He left the window. I turned back around.

Where was I gonna start? I know that "I'm sorry this happened," wasn't gonna cut it one bit so I spoke from the heart.

"Look at me," I said. At first he didn't wanna look at me, but then I grabbed his head and made him look at me (I aint talking Karen Jarrett's "look at me!" either.) " Look, I know how you feel. My aunt's house burned down one time and I was up all night worrying about it. But they learned that it gets better as time goes on.

"That's the advice that I am gonna give you. It does get better, I promise," I whispered. I was in awe about how much I remembered from that day.

"How soon?" he asked.

"Not immediately. But soon." I got up and held out a hand for him to get up. "Let's go back."

I yawned. I had to get enough sleep so that I could get ready for school tomorrow afternoon. But all I was worried about was making sure that Jeff was ok. I went inside the house and grabbed Katy and walked to my bike. Katy could come back for her car in the morning.

Ok, that was it…..corny ending I know. I promised a happy ending and that's what I delievered.

123


End file.
